Paragon
Paragon is a sci-fi action adventure book series published in the UK that takes place in the very far future. The series takes place in the year Ω16 and follows a group of five humans who take up the entire human military, as everyone has realized it's stupid to put human's lives on the line when robots want to do it for them. Characters Humans Human Army *Laze Redheavy: One of a hundred working humans and a member of the human army, which only has five members. He looks forward to a good fight and has his own honor code which he forces his men to abide by. *Eadannala Zxazallus: A scientist who works under Laze. She was talked into joining the human army by her father as she is the current smartest person alive and can do math faster than robots. It's a running gag that her name is hard to pronounce. *Qyxx Lockstart: A small and strange young man who is a part of the army to prove he isn't a coward as he was called one by quite a few people. He is usually Eadannala's guinea pig for her new inventions. *Pionyal: The oldest member of the human army. Pionyal appears to be extremely dull and acts like he doesn't know how anything works. But that is just what it is: an act. As he is actually a veteran warrior who can wield any weapon. *Z: The ship's AI system who helps the humans with all their problems. Most adventures where he is involved have someone asking why a robot is a member of the human army, with whoever is being asked trying to change the subject. The Liberators *Grandmaster: The leader of the group known as The Liberators. Robots *Paragon: The droid that the whole series is named after and the biggest robot in the whole of the universe. He is in the shape of a sphere and, during their first appearance, is shown to be bigger than Jupiter. **Repair Droids: Five little robots that crawl around Paragon and fix anything they can, as floating around in space all the time Paragon takes quite a lot of damage. They all, apparently, have distinct personalities. Paragon has decided to name them Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. *The King of Flies: A robot who has supposedly been to the future and seen the way the universe ends. He was originally a helper droid dubbed Eightball by his human but after seeing the end of the universe he rebuilt himself as a warrior. Aliens *The Calling (ọ): A hive mind who consist of a group of white creatures and a "Father" controlling them. Their groups can be as small as six to as big as six hundred. Their whole language consists of single letters that make up full sentences, hence why in their native language their name is just ọ. Story and World After being hated for so long, robots have finally been accepted into society and given the rights they deserve. It's okay to work with robots, be friends with robots, it's even okay to date a robot. Around what is referred to as Α44 during the Neo Callander, robots gained intelligence and took over the world. However, it wasn't the normal take over as no one actually realized they did it until years later. This is because they were given their roles by humanity itself, who built Paragon, a massive robot sphere, to make sure Earth never went to war with itself again. Paragon did such a good job at this he was given more and more control until one day everyone woke up and realized he was more or less running the whole place. There were obviously some people who were against this and this eventually led to the creation of The Liberators, a group of humans whose goal is to destroy all robots, but most people had no problem with it as Paragon was doing such a good job that they thought there was no point in complaining. Robots eventually started doing the work humans didn't want to, and since they were programmed to love it they had no problem, after all, a construction robot isn't going to get angry when you put it in charge of construction. There are quite a few humans who don't want robots to do their work for them and prefer to do it themselves though. One of these humans, named Laze, started the Human Army for humans who would prefer to be soldiers themselves and serve their world instead of letting robots do it. The Human Army's main goal is to defend the planet from E.T.s who are considered a danger to Earth. Paragon also put together a few things to help humanity including ZX spaceships that are far superior to anything humanity made in the past. He has also covered Earth in a forcefield known as The Dome which is designed to protect anyone from incoming attacks. The Dome does have a few flaws, as forcefields have never been perfected. For example, if a laser that is made of the same energy as The Dome is shot at it the laser can pass right through. Luckily this has only ever happened once and it was Paragon testing a theory he had by blasting a part of the ocean. Books Main Series *Paragon: The Story of the Steel Planet *The Human Army *Of Flesh and Steel *Calling All Notes and Trivia *The series' future is based on the future from Isaac Asimov's famous book, "I, Robot". *Furthering the connection with Asimov, the Code of the Machine is mentioned several times in the series which parallels Asimov's Laws of Robotics. *The Code of the Machine reads as follows: **Robots must protect humans. **All robots are built equally. **No robot may harm another robot. **No robot may harm a human. **Steel is not superior to flesh, nor is flesh superior to steel. *The biggest difference between the Laws and the Code is that the Code is not programmed into a robot but is an honor system where if a robot disobeys they will be shunned by other robots and humans. It was also thought up by Paragon, not a human. Category:Books Category:Franchises